New Home
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Percy has stayed at Camp Jupiter without going back to his old home in NY. And has made a new home at Camp Jupiter. In the 2 years at his new home Percy has changed after a horrible ordeal. Now Percy is bonded with Reyna & he feels like a brother to Hazel & Frank & he is Praetor & trusted member of the legion. Now the Greek DG come for help what will happen with Anna and how will..
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slit mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Mark of Athena never happens. Percy has stayed at Camp Jupiter without going back to his old home in New York. And has made a new home at Camp Jupiter. In the 2 years at his new home Percy has changed after a horrendous ordeal. Now Percy is boned with Reyna and he feels like a brother to Hazel and Frank and he is Praetor and trusted member of the legion. Now the Greek Demigods come for help what will happen with Annabeth and how will the Greeks like the new Percy Jackson?…

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

* * *

Percy Jackson had been at Camp Jupiter for 2 years. He had been through a lot in that time. He had made a new home for himself here. When arriving at Camp Jupiter two years ago he had no memories of his past at Camp Half-Blood but he became well respected at Camp for helping free Thanatos. Reyna had made him a Praetor with her.

A battle at the Camp ended with himself, Reyna, Hazel and Frank being send to Tartarus. They managed to survive and arrive back at Camp Jupiter with injuries. The four had bonded. Percy and Reyna had gotten closer than Percy had with Annabeth. Percy and Reyna had saved each others lives in Tartarus so now they were bonded. Percy found he loved Reyna more than Annabeth. After all Percy had called Annabeth for help while he was in Tartarus and she hadn't come.

When the four friends got back from Tartarus Reyna had called the senate and the people of New Rome for a vote about the Praetor. It was decided that Percy, Reyna, Hazel and Frank would be the four Praetor's after all they had done more than anyone and had survived all of this.

Now he had changed a lot he wasn't innocent anymore he had seen things that nobody should have. He was a harder person. He had fought Kronos and had been in Tartarus that was a horrendous ordeal. Even fighting monsters and giants that had been in Tartarus. He had scars all over his body. Claw marks on his face that hadn't healed correctly so now looked bad.

When he got back with his friends from Tartarus, Apollo had come to him and told him he was a legacy of him from his mother. So Percy got the mark of Apollo on his arm. Apollo gave him three daggers one made out of imperial gold the other celestial bronze and the last silver. When he saved Thanatos, he got his blessing (And so had Hazel and Frank) and a Stygian Iron Scythe. When he saved Reyna, he got Bellona's blessing and she gave him a double-edged sword-spear like Reyna's made out of imperial gold, a javelin and Gladius and a Spatha that were all made of imperial gold with a shield. Percy, Reyna, Frank and Hazel also got from Bellona a Sabre each that were the first of their kind made out of a combination of Imperial Gold, Silver and Titanium Acid-Etched Steel. Bellona told the four friends that Vulcan made the four sabres for them on her orders and of his desire to help the four who saved some of his children and legacies.

When his father Poseidon found Percy, he gave Percy a Pegasus/Unicorn named Argentia she was white and light blue with a gold horn as a gift to help Percy. Percy also has two automaton dogs named Nerva and Servius and two giant eagles that he was bonded too named Aetius and Livia.

Now the four friends ran New Rome and Camp Jupiter. Percy was able to convince the senate to allow Greek legacies and older Greek demigods into camp. The deal was the Greeks had to follow the rules of New Rome and Camp Jupiter. Greek legacies and older demigods all were thankful to Percy that most accepted a safe place to learn, live and raise a family. Someone needed to lead the Greek legacies that Percy became a centurion to new cohorts known as the sixth, seventh and eighth cohorts. He gave up the centurion leader to the sixth cohort to Sarah legacy of Athena and John legacy of Zeus, to the seventh cohort to Louisa daughter of Apollo and Luka son of Hecate and to the eighth cohort Laura legacy of Poseidon and Joel legacy of Hades.

Percy also convinced the senate to have archers both mounted and foot archers. Frank was normally in charge of them. And they had really been an asset in battles that they recently been in.

Now two years after everything had happened Percy was happy with his life at Camp Jupiter and he had the respect of nearly everyone except Octavian and his followers. But a war with Gaea was coming and Percy, Reyna, Frank and Hazel were busy making sure everyone was ready to fight and that the camp and New Rome would be safe.

Percy was seeing to overseeing the training of new recruits to the sixth and seventh cohorts when Nico suddenly appears in front of Percy and collapses looking injured.

"Medic!" Percy calls for Nico as he checks Nico's pulse

Finding a strong pulse was a relief. Medics come to help Nico giving him ambrosia, nectar and a drought made of unicorn horn. Some of medics get a stretcher to carry Nico to the infirmary. Percy calls for someone to take over the class while he goes to be with his friend.

"Nico!" Percy says relieved to see his friend was now awake

"Percy", Nico says

"What happened Nico?" Percy asks

"Attack on Camp Half-Blood. We had to evacuate the camp as it was attacked by Giants", Nico informs Percy

"Where did the demigods go?" Percy asks

"They are heading here on planes. Chiron and Jason are leading them here to safety they are hoping Camp Jupiter will help them", Nico informs Percy

"Did they send you on ahead to warn us?" Percy asks

"No I was holding the Giants back I shadow-travelled here for help. I know this camp will need warning otherwise they will attack. As I only know of Camp Jupiter's defences", Nico says

"I can't believe they didn't think to send a warning before they started here. I better go tell my fellow praetors. And I suppose Octavian as well", Percy says with a sigh and a grimace

"Octavian still here?" Nico asks

"Unfortunately. And his follows are still here but they haven't done something stupid yet. Reyna, Hazel, Frank and I are waiting for them to do something stupid. Rest Nico I will go and inform my friends and girlfriend that Camp Half-Blood is coming here", Percy says

"You know Annabeth is going to go crazy", Nico says

"I can't help that I bonded to Reyna and that I now love her. I did try and reach out to Annabeth. She ignored me and didn't help me. That hurt Nico", Percy says

"I know. And I know she will go crazy when she finds out how much you have changed", Nico replies, "You mum, stepfather and baby siblings are coming with the demigods. And some of the families of demigods. Chiron and Jason think it will be safer"

Percy rolls his eyes, "Fine. At least I will get to see Mum and my new baby siblings. Rest now Nico I will sort out the safety of Camp Half-Blood"

Nico nods and sighs going into a sleep. Percy walks out of the infirmary he thinks about his mum coming here he hadn't contacted her because it was so dangerous at the moment with Gaea about. He sighs and goes towards the Praetor house. He nods to the guards and walks into the room were Reyna was.

"Rey where are Hazel and Frank?" Percy asks giving her a kiss

"Hazel is in the stables and Frank was overseeing the archers. Why? Is this to do with a guest we have?" Reyna asks Percy giving him a kiss back

"Yes. The visitor was Nico. We need to get Frank and Hazel", Percy says

"So bad news", Reyna states

"Yes", Percy says

Within 15 minutes Hazel and Frank had arrived and all sat down to hear what was going on.

"Hazel I should tell you your brother is here", Percy says

"Where is he?" Hazel asks

"Infirmary. Just came from defending Camp Half-Blood", Percy informs them all

"Why is he in the infirmary?" Hazel asks worried

"He passed out from injuries. Don't worry the medics have healed him and he is now sleeping but he brings grave news", Percy informs them

"What has happened to Camp Half-Blood?" Frank asks

"I think it was destroyed. The campers have fled and Jason and Chiron are leading the demigods here", Percy informs them

"Jason is leading Greek demigods here?" Reyna asks annoyed

"Yes", Percy says

"Where they going to warn us?" Reyna asks

"No. Nico decided to himself", Percy replies

Reyna swears quite colourfully in Latin.

"With our defences they could get themselves killed approaching us", Hazel says

"Nico knows so that is why he came here so injured", Percy replies

"So we have to prepare for more Greek demigods", Frank states

"The Senate will not like this", Hazel says

"How many demigods?" Reyna asks

"Not sure since I haven't been there. But they will approach the camp/city", Percy replies

"We need to call a senate meeting and we need to meet with the Cohorts and border guards to let them know we will have company", Reyna says

"They will need places to sleep", Frank says

"As well as information on our rules and regulations", Reyna replies

"Reyna my mum, stepfather and baby siblings are coming too. As well as some mortal family members of demigods", Percy informs them

"We better call a meeting of the Senate. I feel a long meeting coming. Percy are you ready to argue with Octavian?" Reyna says

Percy rolls his eyes, "I am ready. My rival is going to hit the roof with more Greek demigods coming"

"I will go and see my brother. Come get me when the meeting will start", Hazel says

"Go we will deal with Octavian and meet you at the Senate", Reyna says

Hazel kisses Frank and she leaves for the infirmary thinking about all that happened in the last two years. Being on Probatio to now being Praetor was a big change. Meeting Percy who was like a big brother to her. And being in a few bad battles and being in Tartarus too had changed her. When she had come back from Tartarus Nico had been frantic for her. Frank and her have bonded and were now a couple. Percy and Reyna were like a brother and sister too her. But nothing like Nico. Now he was hurt and she wanted to see her brother.

Hazel walks into the infirmary she nods at the medics who direct her to Nico's bed he was deeply asleep. She could see the wounds still healing. She could feel he was exhausted.

"Will he be alright?" Hazel asks the medic

"Yes. His wounds are healing nicely. He just shadow travelled too much. He is in good hands", the Medic replies

"Thank you. I will wait here for now", Hazel replies

The medic nods and leaves Hazel sighs and takes a seat to wait for her brother to wake and for a message to come that she was needed in the Senate…

* * *

The Greek Demigods were moving fast Piper had gotten them private plane tickets to San Francisco. They all arrived within days of each other and had gathered outside the city. Jason and Chiron were leading them to Camp Jupiter. Many off the demigods didn't like that they were going to the Roman's for help. But they couldn't deny they needed it. They had wounded that they were only partially able to treat to keep them alive but still they were hurt.

Jason had proposed to go to Camp Jupiter for help. Annabeth had supported the idea with Leo and Piper. Annabeth had to stop looking for Percy 18 months ago as the Giants had started too attack. She had to protect the camp. So she stopped looking even though her dreams told her Percy was in trouble but the dreams had been ridicules about where he was. Now no dreams of Percy came. Tyson hadn't stopped looking but Annabeth had. Grover often looked when he searched for demigods but never found Percy.

The Greek demigods had been fighting for a while when they had to abandon camp. Annabeth hadn't seen Nico since the attack and that was a few days ago. Now they were moving towards Camp Jupiter.

Jason was fully alert now be knew that Camp Jupiter was close. He got his memories back 18 months ago and knew his heritage. The same number of months he had fallen in love with Piper. He had been filling Percy Jackson's shoes for that long. He didn't know Percy but people told him he defeated Kronos. Jason wondered where Percy Jackson could have gone. And why hadn't he been found.

So now his memories were back he should be able to find Camp Jupiter's entrance but the problem was would them accept the Greek demigods? Was Reyna still in charge? And was Camp Jupiter safe to go to for help?...

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter .2.**

* * *

The Greeks were making their way through the trail to Camp Jupiter being led by Jason. All the Greeks were tense about going to the Romans. They didn't know what was going to happen. Suddenly two giant eagles soar overhead and screech causing the Greeks to raise weapons.

"Stop!" Jason says to the Greeks

"Why?" Clarisse asks

"They are from Camp Jupiter. They are scouting. Look they will go and report to the Praetor", Jason says pointing to the eagles who were flying away

"Where are they going?" Annabeth asks

"To report back. We now must approach with caution. They will know we are here by now", Jason says

He leads the group further towards the Camp.

"The camp is up ahead", Jason says to everyone

Suddenly the road to camp was blocked but demigods all had weapons drawn. The Greeks draw their weapons.

"Stop! Weapons down", Jason says to the Greeks

"Weapons down", Chiron says

Hesitantly they lower their weapons.

"Who are you?" one of the Romans ask

"We are from Camp Half-Blood. I am Jason Grace, I am a son of Jupitar. I was Praetor of the Twelfth Legion. I need to speak with the current Praetor", Jason says

Suddenly a woman comes out on a horse she was wearing a purple toga she had two dogs running beside her. Jason was relieved to see her it was Reyna. She had changed since he last saw her. She had scars on her neck and her black eyes looked older and haunted.

"Praetor Reyna", Jason says with respect

"Jason Grace you haven't been here for two years. What brings you and the Greeks?" Reyna asks

Reyna knew of course she just wanted to see what Jason and the others say

"Camp Half-Blood is fleeing. The camp was in…", Jason starts

"Long Island New York. Why was camp Half-Blood fleeing?" Reyna asks

"We were attacked by Giants and Monsters my lady. Are barriers failed", Chiron says, "I take it you run this camp?"

"I do. I am Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano. I am one of four Praetors of Camp Jupiter and New Rome. I take it you want sanctuary?" Reyna asks

"We would like that Reyna. You don't look that surprised and you had Legions waiting for us", Jason states

"We had person who survived the battle of Camp Half-Blood who arrived here", Reyna replies

"Who?" Chiron asks

"Nico di Angelo", Reyna replies

"Is he alright?" Annabeth asks

"The medics had treated him. He is waiting along with my fellow praetor's. Now all of you put away your weapons and we will let you into the boundaries", Reyna says

"Put them away", Chiron orders the demigods

Who hesitantly do what they are told.

"Now no fighting we have set up an area for all of you to camp within the boundaries. Now follow me", Reyna says, "Legionaries stand down!"

All the Roman demigods put their weapons down.

"Follow me", Reyna says to the Greek Demigods

They approach the boundaries and Reyna tells the Guards to let everyone in. All the Greek demigods look around in amazement at the camp. It was differently bigger then Camp Half-Blood had been. Reyna leads them to same fields that had tents set up.

"Listen up at the moment you will be staying in the field until you get sorted into your cohorts", Reyna explains

"What?" Conner asks

"Myself and my praetors will explain to your Cabin Leaders and your second in commands. Everyone set up. I will need to talk to those leaders and seconds. Chiron, Grover you may come too", Reyna says

"Of course Lady. We have mortals here too", Chiron says

"Who leads the mortals?" Reyna asks

"Sally Jackson-Blofis and Paul Blofis", Chiron says

And the couple comes forward with two babies and a toddler. Reyna could see were her Percy gets some of his looks from that were not Poseidon's.

"Very well. Follow me"

Cabin leaders tell their cabins too set up. Reyna had dismounted her horse and given it off to someone. And leads them through the camp. The Cabin leaders were impressed.

"What is over there with those walls?" Annabeth asks

"That is New Rome. Where all demigods and legacy's live when they finish in the legion. The University, School and Senate are based in New Rome", Reyna explains

Reyna leads them into a building that looked like a manor.

"This is the Praetor's house. Take seats around the table my fellows will be here in a minute", Reyna says taking a seat at the head of the table

Her two automaton guard gods go and sit besides her.

"Those dogs are automaton", Leo says excitedly

"Yes they are all praetor's have one or two", Reyna replies

"Who is your parent Praetor Reyna?" Chiron asks

"Bellona, Goddess of War, Destruction and Devastation", Reyna replies

"So kind of like Ares?" Conner asks

"No she is not", Reyna says

That's when they hear noise from outside.

"Nico you need to rest brother", a female voice says

"I need to be at this meeting", Nico says

"Hazel is right you should relax", a male voice says

"Reyna needs me there", Nico says

"He is here now Hazel, Frank just let him sit in the meeting", a familiar voice says

All the Greeks look up because they know that voice. Then walks in a male and female they haven't met then Nico then finally Percy Jackson limped in. They all gasp at his face was covered in claw marks.

"Percy?" Annabeth says

Percy looks at all of them with a smile.

"Yes it is me Percy Jackson son of Poseidon, Legacy of the Roman Apollo", Percy says

"Percy?" Sally asks

"Hi Mum", Percy says

Sally gets up and pulls Percy into a tight hug.

"I am alright Mum", Percy says

"What happened too you?" Sally asks

"Long story", Percy says, "Introduce me to my siblings"

Sally goes to Percy's siblings and picks up twins babies and Paul picks up a toddler.

"The toddler is Estelle and these are the twins Hope and Grace who are 3 weeks old", Sally says

"Hi", Estelle says

"Hi Estelle you are very pretty", Percy says gently

"Why do you look like that?" Estelle asks

"Maybe one day I will tell you", Percy replies

"Percy!" Tyson says hugging Percy

"Hi big guy. How are you?" Percy asks Tyson

"I have missed you", Tyson says

"I have too", Percy says

"Percy", Grover says coming over

"Hello Grover", Percy says giving Grover a man hug

"Percy!" Annabeth says hugging Percy tightly and tries to kiss him but Percy moves away

"It is good to see you too Annabeth", Percy says

"Percy Jackson you had us worried", Chiron says

"Sorry Chiron it wasn't my choice", Percy says now taking a seat next to Reyna

Chiron wondered what happened to Percy. He was different. He sees Percy take Reyna's hand and sees Annabeth's hurt. The girl and the boy who came in sat at the opposite side of the table sitting together holding hands. And Nico had taken a seat besides the girl.

"We are happy you are alright Nico", Chiron says

"Thanks Chiron", Nico says

"He wasn't when he got here. Scared me half to death", Percy says

"I think we need introductions", Reyna says

"I am Hazel daughter of Pluto. Blessings of Thanatos and Pluto and Praetor of the Twelfth Legion", Hazel says

"I am Frank Zhang. Son of Mars and legacy of Poseidon. Blessings of Mars and Thanatos", Frank says

"I am a legacy of Roman Apollo and I have the blessings of Apollo, Poseidon, Thanatos and Bellona", Percy says

"How are you a legacy?" Chiron asks

"Mum you are also a legacy of Apollo. Your grandmother was a demigod according to Apollo", Percy replies

"Really?" Sally asks

"Yes", Percy replies

"She never told me", Sally says

"I guess she wanted to keep it a secret", Percy replies

"Now who are your councillors?" Reyna asks

"I have taken over as Head Councillor of Zeus cabin", Jason says

"I am Tyson and Head Councillor of Poseidon Cabin. Percy you can have the title back", Tyson says

"I won't be taking it back Tyson. You keep it", Percy says

"I am Katie Gardner and this is my sister Miranda Gardiner we are Head Councillors of Demeter Cabin", Katie says  
"I am Clarisse La Rue daughter of Ares", Clarisse says

"Annabeth Chase head councillor of Athena cabin", Annabeth says looking at Percy

"Will Solace head councillor of Apollo Cabin", Will says

"I am Leo Valdez head councillor of Hephaestus Cabin", Leo says

"I am Piper McLean head councillor of Aphrodite Cabin", Piper says

"We are Conner and Travis Stoll head councillors of Hermes Cabin", Conner says

"I am Pollux head of Dionysus cabin", Pollux says

"Don't you have cabins for the minor gods?" Percy asks, "I asked the gods to do that"

"Only Hades got a cabin", Annabeth says

"What do you do here? We didn't see cabins", Will says

"We don't separate by cabin. We all go into cohorts. We will be placing all of you into cohorts. The adults in your group will be allowed to go to New Rome University", Reyna says

"We have three Greek demigods and legacy's cohorts we will be able to fit you all in", Frank says

"But you only allowed Roman demigods and legacy's when I disappeared", Jason says

"Percy changed everything", Hazel replies

"We even have mounted and foot archers too", Frank adds

"Percy convinced the Senate all but Octavian and his minions", Reyna says squeezing Percy's hand

Annabeth notices and she was wondering what was going on between the two. After all Percy was meant to be hers.

"Who is Octavian?" Chiron asks

"Octavian is a legacy of Apollo and the camps Augur. He is also a centurion of the First Cohort", Reyna explains

"He will be mad we met with you without him", Hazel says with a smile

"That is an understatement", Nico mutters

"You must be careful around Octavian he doesn't like Greeks", Percy says

"We will", they say

"Are all the Romans we saw demigods?" Annabeth asks

"No most are legacy's", Percy replies

"All Roman legacy's live here. Officially here I am the Ambassador of Pluto", Nico says

"Now let me explain the rules here since this is where you will be living…", Reyna explains the rules and regulations

"Do we really have to be on time?" Travis asks

"Yes. We are well disciplined here", Frank says

"Tomorrow the Sixth, Seventh and Eighth cohorts will pick from you. Then there will be war games", Percy says

"Thank you for letting us stay", Chiron says to Reyna

"It was all Percy. He is the one who got us to accept the Greeks", Reyna replies

"How many Greeks do you have here?" Annabeth asks

"Many of the minor gods and legacy's. Now all of you should go and get some rest", Percy says, "Mum, Paul you will be able to stay here in this manor"

"Thank you all for letting us stay here", Chiron says

"You have Percy and Nico to thank. Dinner will be served within the hour so get prepared", Reyna replies

"Thank you", everyone says getting up

"Percy can we talk?" Annabeth asks

"Later Annabeth I am needed", Percy says

"Ok", Annabeth says disappointed

"Hazel, Frank show them around", Reyna orders

"Yes Reyna", Hazel and Frank say

"We will talk later Percy", Chiron says

"Of course Chiron", Percy says with a nod

They all leave and Percy was left with his mum, stepfather, little siblings and Reyna. Now he had to explain some of what has happened in the past two years to them…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
